Our Own Heaven
by kharito
Summary: Luego de lo ocurrido en civil war, Steve busca una forma de seguir aun cuando no ha logrado recomponer a Bucky y este sigue criogenizado en la jungla de Wakanda. Steve Rogers/James Barnes. Stucky!
1. Chapter 1

holass ehh... bueno desde que vi civil war que quería escribir un fanfic de steve y bucky

ahora que he visto las pelis con más atención se me ocurrió esto...

aun está en proceso

 ** _Our own Heaven_**

En algún lugar dentro de la Jungla de Wakanda...

Capitán América o, mejor dicho, Steve Rogers camina detrás de una mujer, siguiéndola a través de largos pasillos de cristal, enroscados en un confuso laberinto. La fémina lleva su largo cabello negro atado en una lambida cola de caballo, usa un impecable vestido blanco y posee una perfecta piel morena. Las paredes, en general de vidrio y muy altas, dejan ver el verdoso y fresco paisaje selvático, el cual se confunde armoniosamente con los ángulos rectos y la modernidad exhibidas por la infraestructura.

De pronto, Steve, quien lleva puesta una simple polera gris, blue jeans y su inseparable chaqueta de cuero color marrón, mira los tacos de aquella mujer cuyos ecos resonar es lo único que se oye, y se siente fuera de lugar. Piensa que, en última instancia, debió haber vestido zapatos en lugar de esas zapatillas tan cómodas.

Sin embargo, su mente no tarda en volver sobre el asunto prioritario. Han pasado dos años desde la última vez. Diez, desde la primera vez. Es muy consciente de que el tiempo que pasa entre sus visitas se va acortando y aun así no lo puede evitar. Lo extraña demasiado. Lo necesita en su vida como el aire que respira.

Llegan a un hall iluminado por luz natural, donde se encuentra una imponente puerta de madera tallada a mano. Se detienen frente a ella y la secretaria llama a la puerta, antes de abrir e informar sobre su presencia. Acto seguido le invita a ingresar y ella da media vuelta y se va, dejándolo casi indiferentemente allí, de pie frente a su anfitrión.

\- Capitán Rogers, sea bienvenido nuevamente.

Le habla el Joven Rey de Wakanda, levantándose de su asiento para estrechar su mano y dominando la diplomacia como nunca pensó que lo haría o que le importaría.

\- Su alteza. Por favor, sólo llámeme Steve.

Saluda Rogers, estrechando su mano y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, para luego aventurarse a corregir el apelativo.

\- Tienes razón. Después de tantos años, ya incluso llega a sonar extraño. ¿Cuántas veces van ya?

\- Dos, sin contar la primera vez que estuve aquí. Esta es la tercera vez que lo solicito... en una década.

Se asegura de remarcar esto último, como apelando a su compasión, aun cuando el favor ya le había sido concedido.

\- Ya veo... los años pasan volando.

Murmura T'Challa. Pensativo.

\- No lo suficiente.

Responde Steve, con un suspiro de resignación y una media sonrisa autocompasiva.

\- Que no escape otro segundo más, entonces.

Habla el Rey y acto seguido se dirigen a su destino.

T'Challa se queda tras el vidrio, vigilando desde afuera y Rogers adopta la tarea, como cada vez, de entrar junto a la científica a la cámara cerrada herméticamente, donde se encuentra la cápsula criogénica. Donde está él.

Traga en seco antes de asentir brevemente con la cabeza, dándoles la señal de proceder. La científica de blanco delantal teclea unas cosas en la pantalla táctil y luego presiona el botón rojo que aparece en el centro.

Era una operación delicada, que debía ser completada con precisión y rapidez. La mujer suspendía la criogenia, aumentaba los niveles de oxígeno y la temperatura, hasta reanimarlo. Entonces, apenas recobraba la conciencia, antes de entrar en un estado disociativo de alerta donde podía herir a alguien o herirse a sí mismo, Steve abría la ventana y le inyectaba el calmante. A partir de allí el procedimiento se tornaba más sencillo y pacífico. Lo llevaban hasta su hogar, en medio de la selva, y lo dejaban recostado en su cama hasta que se le pasara el efecto del sedante.

Y así ocurre igualmente en esta ocasión. Por lo cual Rogers se encuentra ahí, sentado en un sillón, justo al lado de la amplia cama donde Bucky duerme tranquilamente. Incluso le han ensamblado el brazo de silicona polimérica de alta densidad, a falta de su brazo de metal el cual es mantenido bajo custodia.

Steve mira a su alrededor. La luz natural se cola a abundantemente a través de los grandes ventanales. Los mismos que permiten una maravillosa vista de la tupida vegetación selvática de la zona. La cama tiene sábanas blancas, impecables y con olor a limpio. La temperatura en toda la casa es fresca y agradable. La decoración rústica, hogareña y con un toque del gusto propio de Rogers, vale decir, un alto estante de madera lleno de libros y esas cosas dentro del mismo dormitorio, le hacen sentir como en casa tanto a él como a Bucky.

Definitivamente construir ese refugio había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en mucho tiempo, lo cual honestamente era decir mucho. Todo sucedió a raíz de una vez, hace seis años, cuando un grupo de operaciones, remanentes de Hydra, pretendió retomar las investigaciones en mejora de humanos y para ello querían despertar al Soldado del Invierno.

Sólo eran el Rey de Wakanda y Steve contra ellos, dada la localización del complejo estrictamente secreta y que T'Challa quería mantener así. Por esa razón, una vez que los vencieron y entregaron a la justicia, y dado lo cerca que estuvieron de conseguir llegar hasta Bucky, fue que Steve decidió levantar un refugio donde poder vigilar por un buen tiempo que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Mismo refugio que más tarde se convirtió en el hogar de su amigo cada vez que lo había visitado y descriogenizado.

De repente, Rogers siente un cambio en la respiración de Bucky, que le advierte que está despertando. Ve a James abrir lentamente los ojos, los parpados le pesan, pestañea un par de veces, mira a su alrededor y entonces se incorpora asustado y dispuesto a pelear o correr. Lamentablemente es tarde cuando nota el efecto resacoso del calmante, el cual le hace dar vueltas la cabeza. Aunque afortunadamente Steve está allí para tranquilizarlo y ayudarlo a recostarse nuevamente.

\- esto es real?

Pregunta James confundido y mareado.

\- Sí, Bucky, es muy real. No me digas que sueñas seguido con resacas medicamentosas.

James suelta una leve risita. No cambiaría a ese chico de Brooklyn por nada en el mundo.

\- Es sólo que tuve una pesadilla donde tú te volvías una montaña de músculo, mucho más alta que yo... ah, espera, eso sí pasó.

Steve bufa por el apelativo de "montaña de músculo". Después de todo, su cabeza y su corazón son los que lo han llevado a ser lo que es ahora.

\- ¡Muero de hambre!

Grita al aire James de pronto.

\- Vístete. Voy a prepararte algo.

Responde el rubio yendo hacia las escaleras.

 **continuará...**


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

Steve va a la cocina de la cabaña para preparar algo de comer para Bucky y él. El lugar es un espacio abierto donde la barra separa la cocina del living comedor.

Ya es medio día y, si el castaño se siente recuperado por la tarde, podrían ir a nadar.

La música de la lista favorita del rubio suena a través del parlante conectado a su tablet. Una mezcla de viejos clásicos de su época y los hits del momento que más le gustan. Aun así el volumen no está tan alto como para perderse el ruido de James caminando pesada y cansadamente hasta las escaleras.

Siempre es así las primeras horas luego de despertar. Su cuerpo aún esta entumecido, pero pronto se reactivará gracias a la comida y una buena caminata. Su cuerpo de super soldado encargándose de volver a la normalidad bastante rápido.

\- Ten cuidado con las escaleras, Buck -le advierte el rubio, atento a su avance pero sin dejar de lado su tarea en la cocina.

\- Vamos, Steve, soy un super soldado, maestro asesino ruso, acreditado con más de una docena asesinatos en los últimos 50 años, una escalera no es rival para mí -le responde con una sonrisa divertida.

Steve rie por lo bajo también. Como ha extrañado a este hombre.

De pronto, el rubio escucha un salto en el ritmo con el que James baja las escaleras, seguido de un jadeo sorprendido.

Su velocidad sobrehumana le permite atrapar a Bucky en el último escalón, previniendo que se hiciera daño al resbalarse.

\- Gracias... -murmura James con el corazón acelerado, mientras está abrazado a los anchos hombros del rubio.

\- Te lo dije. Siempre tienes problemas con las escaleras cuando acabas de despertar -le dice Steve, con los brazos rodeando firmemente la gruesa cintura del castaño.

\- Ah, si? Cómo es que no recuerdo?

\- Tu memoria de corto plazo se altera un poco por la criogenia, pero ya regresarán tus recuerdos. Siempre lo hacen.

Bucky no puede evitar que su mirada caiga en esos labios rojos, mientras el rubio le explica lo de su memoria. Están demasiado cerca y eso es peligroso para el castaño, porque las sensaciones están a flor de piel y le es difícil controlar sus sentimientos.

Por ello se separa rápidamente de ese cuerpo cálido y sólido, volviendo a estabilizarse, con algo de dificultad, en sus dos piernas temblorosas.

\- E-Espero que tengas razón. Aunque unos recuerdos más unos menos, qué diferencia en mi caso de todas formas. -bromea James tratando de ocultar su ligero nerviosismo.

\- Te sorprendería. -responde el rubio para él mismo, mientras vuelve a la cocina.

Cuando está listo le indica a Bucky, quien mira embelesado el paisaje a través de los ventanales, que se siente a la mesa y el hace lo mismo, tomando la posicion del frente.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios es esto, Steve? -pregunta James, mirando con desdén la jarra llena de un liquido verde y viscoso que tiene frente a él.

\- Esto es nuestro almuerzo -responde pacientemente el rubio.

\- ¿Qué carajos? Sé que aquí en Wakanda están muy apegados a la naturaleza pero esto es ridículo.

Steve rie con ganas y entonces agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, procediendo a explicarle.

\- Esto es un batido pensado especialmente para ti. Tu cuerpo aún no podrá asimilar alimentos sólidos por algunas horas, así que es lo que te toca.

\- ¿Y cual es tu excusa? -pregunta al notar que Steve tenía lo mismo.

\- Apoyo moral, supongo.

\- Aww, Stevie. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunado de tenerte? -bromea el castaño con ironía y un tono extra meloso.

Al oirlo, Steve levanta la vista y lo mira directamente a los ojos, con una intensidad extraña.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta James, tomado por sorpresa.

\- No es nada. -responde el rubio, bajando la mirada y ocupándose en llenar ambos los vasos con el batido que ha preparado.

'''*'''

Luego de reposar el almuerzo, tendidos en los increiblemente cómodos sillones de la cabaña, mientras Steve ponía al día a James de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo dormido, Bucky se siente mucho mejor en su propio cuerpo. Los temblores han pasado, su piel ha recuperado su color natural y sus músculos se sienten sólidos de nuevo.

Entonces Steve le propone ir a nadar a la cascada que hay cerca de allí, a unos 15 minutos de caminata. James siente que necesita bombear la sangre por todo su cuerpo para desplazar la remanente sensación de entumecimiento, por lo que acepta gustosamente.

Se ponen los trajes de baño, se cuelgan al cuellos las toallas y emprenden el viaje asegurándose de usar zapatillas cómodas.

El paisaje es hermoso. Eso Bucky lo recuerda perfectamente. Los árboles inmensos, el lecho verde del suelo, el aire húmedo y el cálido sol sobre sus cabezas. Es un verdadero paraíso y habitar una cabaña acogedora en medio de todo eso es como tener un pedazo de cielo. Su propio cielo, donde está seguro y puede ser él mismo sin preocupaciones.

Y todo se lo debe a su (secretamente) amado Stevie. Quien se da el tiempo para visitarlo cada cierto tiempo y tiene paciencia y dedicación para cuidarlo cada vez que sale de criogenia.

Al pensar en ello no puede evitar preguntarse si Steve tienen a alguien especial en alguna parte del mundo y si esa otra persona está de acuerdo con que Steve se desapareciera por el período en que lo visitaba.

El rubio no había tocado ese tema cuando estuvieron hablando así que probablemente ya habían tenido una conversación parecida en otras ocasiones y Steve piensa que Bucky recuerda.

No es que James esté ansioso por saber si el corazón de Steve tiene dueña, pero al ser su amigo debe apoyarlo en todos los aspectos y eso incluye su vida romántica. Aun cuando le duele el corazón tan sólo de pensar en ello.

\- Hey, Steve -llama su atención para hablar ahí mismo del asunto y así terminar de una vez con esa tarea pendiente. - Lamento no recordar, pero me preguntaba si... no lo sé, tienes a alguien especial, una novia o lo que sea...

Steve se tensa visiblemente y guarda silencio por unos segundos.

Hasta que finalmente responde:

\- Uhm... sí... hay alguien...

\- Oh...

La punzada de dolor que nace en su pecho y se irradia en su cuerpo es mucho más intensa de lo que James previó, lo cual le deja sin respiración por un momento.

\- ¿Acaso es... es la chica rubia? ¿La sobrina de Peggy?

\- ¿Sharon? No.

\- ¿Es en serio? Yo creí... ustedes se besaron esa vez...

\- Sí, pero esa fue la primera y última vez...

\- ¿Entonces quién?

Steve guarda silencio nuevamente, como si no quisiera hablar del tema, y eso inquieta un poco a James.

¿Acaso Steve sabe que está llevando esta conversación por obligación? ¿Sería posible que en una ocasión anterior Bucky le hubiesebconfesado sus sentimientos y ahora no lo recuerda?

Ese último pensamiento le deja nauseabundo. No se siente preparado para enfrentar ese escenario, si fuera el caso. No está listo para reconocer lo que siente por el rubio en su propia cara.

\- ¿Steve? -suplica el castaño para ser sacado de la miseria en que lo puso su línea de pensamiento.

\- No hablemos de eso ahora, ¿sí? -responde al fin el rubio, dirigiendole una sonrisa que trata de ser reconfortante.

-E-Está bien... Lo siento si te hice sentir incómodo. -se disculpa el castaño con los hombros caídos.

\- No es eso, Bucky -se apresura a enmendar Steve.- Es sólo que no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Quiero que nos relajemos y pasemos un buen rato disfrutando el paisaje.

\- Como quieras. -responde Bucky, un tanto confundido. Sin embargo, no tiene objeción sobre el plan del rubio y por tanto le obedece felizmente.

Al llegar a la cascada se quitan las camisetas (Bucky no puede evitar apreciar de reojo el cuerpo perfecto de Steve, vamos que sólo es humano. Y por un segundo tiene la sensación de que la mirada cargada de Steve le acaricia la piel, pero desecha ese pensamiento creyendo que sólo está proyectando) y se meten al agua de un salto.

El agua es cristalina y fresca, de vertiente como las que ya no hay. Wakanda es un verdadero paraíso.

Nadan tranquilamente por un rato, relajándose con el sonido del agua que caía abundantemente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -pregunta el rubio, un tanto preocupado por el cuerpo del castaño.

\- Estoy bien, Steve. Necesitaba un poco de ejercicio.

\- Me alegra oírlo... ¡porque no voy a tener piedad contigo!

Acto seguido Steve empuja el agua con las palmas de las manos directamente a la cara de James, quien suelta un chillido indignado.

\- ¡Eres hombre muerto, punk!

Tras esa declaración se enfrascan en una guerra de agua brutal. La fuerza de super soldado convirtiendo el juego en un verdadero espectáculo. Y las risas sonoras burbujean alegremente uniéndose a los sonidos de la naturaleza.

De pronto, Bucky al presentir que Steve va a doblarle la mano en el juego, se acerca cada vez más a él, soportando los chorros de agua directamente hasta que puede avalanzarse sobre el rubio y con su único brazo le hunde la cabeza bajo el agua.

Steve no vio venir eso y no puede ofrecer resistencia, sin embargo, sí puede abrazar la cintura del castaño y obligarlo a hundirse con él.

Cuando vuelven a la superficie por aire, Bucky aún tiene su brazo al rededor del cuello de Steve y el rubio a su vez le rodea la cintura con ambos brazos, en un agarre inescapable. Producto de la lucha bajo el agua, James ha terminado atrapando la estrecha cintura de Steve entre sus fuertes muslos y éste no le permite moverse de esa posición ni un centímetro.

Se miran a los ojos brillantes, James desde su posición ligeramente más alta y Steve desde abajo, con las respiraciones agitadas, sus pechos chocando con cada aspiración tortuosa y los labios entreabiertos, tomando las necesitadas bocanadas de aire.

Bucky se percata de lo dilatadas que están las pupilas de Steve y un escalofrío le recorre la espina. Mientras que el rubio observa embelesado el espectáculo sobre él: James con su largo cabello peinado hacia atrás por el agua, las gotas cristalinas rodando por sus finos pómulos, hasta pasar por su afilada mandíbula y luego caer por su largo cuello, rumbo a sus tentadoras clavículas y perderse entre sus cuerpos firmemente apegados.

Sentir de cerca el calor del cuerpo de Bucky le hace cosas innombrables a Steve.

\- Creo que empiezo a recordar -susurra James con esos labios curvos y perfectos. Oh, tan tentadores.

Steve se tensa al instante y lo mira cauteloso, pero con una intensidad abrazadora.

\- Steve... -murmura el castaño, sorprendido y abrumado por las imágenes que destellan en su mente y más aún por las sensaciones asociadas a ellas. No puede creer lo que sus recuerdos le indican- ¿Steve, nosotros... somos...?

\- Sí, Bucky... -susurra el rubio con la voz cargada de emoción y, si James no se equivoca, también de deseo puro y líquido.

Al oírlo, Bucky no puede evitar que su piel se erize y que todo su cuerpo se caliente súbitamente.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No quería presionarte. Los recuerdos siempre llegan eventualmente.

\- Steve, que idiota eres algunas veces -sonríe travieso el castaño- cuando pudimos haber hecho esto desde el principio...

A continuación enreda sus dedos en el corto cabello de la nuca del rubio, cruzando las piernas por detrás para pegarse más a su maravilloso cuerpo y uniendo sus labios húmedos y fríos en un beso apasionado, que no demora en calentarlos.

Es uno de los mejores besos de su vida, por no decir el mejor ya que aún no recuerda todo.

La pasión con la que Steve le besa hace vibrar todo su cuerpo. Siente su deseo traspasarlo a través de cada poro de su piel. Es todo lo que siempre ha soñado y más.

Al separarse, tan sólo los milímetros necesarios, James le susurra haciendo un adorable puchero:

\- Estuve aguantándome las ganas todo este tiempo sin razón.

\- Prometo que te lo compensaré, amor -respondie el rubio con un tono grave y sugerente, mientras le acariciama los costados de arriba a bajo.

\- ¡Por esa charla sobre tu persona especial, más te vale!

\- _Tú_ eres mi persona especial, bobo.

\- _Ahora_ lo sé.

""*""

Cuando Steve deja Wakanda, es con una sensación diferente esta vez. T'challa les ha presentado, a James y a él, a su pequeña hermana.

Shuri se llama, tiene 12 años y es la promesa del futuro para Wakanda y también para ellos.

Un futuro en el cual Bucky podría ser libre y Steve podría estar a su lado como siempre quisieron.

 **Fin.**


End file.
